Milling, or machining, is the process of using rotary cutters to remove material from a workpiece to form various components, for example, vehicle components such as a steering knuckle. Steering knuckles may be manufactured on heavy milling machines having one or more clamps. Steering knuckles may be held in the heavy milling machines by these clamps. Such clamps may require sufficient clamping pressure to hold the steering knuckle in place while tooling. Insufficient clamping pressure could result in unintended relative motion between the mill and the workpiece as the cutting tool imparts a force upon the workpiece. Accordingly, a need exists for methods of monitoring clamping pressure before clamping pressure lowers below a sufficient level.